Meme Party!
by catzlovecheeze
Summary: Ridiculously photogenic guy decides to throw a party for the memes. Things get a little...out of hand. Includes Laina, Ermahgerd, Leroy Jenkins, and more in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Ridiculously photogenic guy set out the last of the plates on the long table. It was adorned with a red tablecloth and resided in his nicely decorated living room. He smoothed his hair back in a graceful move, as he was always coordinated and attractive-looking. He had to remain ridiculously photogenic, after all. It had started out as a conscious effort, after he had a picture taken of him that he still shuddered to think of, and decided he would never let that happen again. Now, he had developed the skill to the point where it was just a habit. As subconscious as breathing, he thought, grinning with a million-dollar-smile.

He glanced around the nicely put up room. His house was also rather ridiculously photogenic, at least today. He wanted it to look nice for the party he was throwing today. He had sent out invitations to some of the more popular memes for a meme party, and it would start rather soon.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. He hurried over and pulled the door open, a dazzling smile on to greet the guest.

He was roughly shoved aside as a young man pushed him away from the entrance, stumbling in and shouting "Let's PARTY! LEEEEEEROY, JENKINS!"

"Wait, wat? Where is everyone?" Leroy asked. "I thought this was a party. Oh, crap, you didn't just say that to get me here alone and seduce me, did you?"

Struggling to keep his photogenic composure, Ric (short for ridiculously, like **RI**di**C**) answered, "Erm, no. I have no intentions of seducing you. You're just the first guest."

"Oh. Hey man, you got any chicken?" Leroy asked.

"On the table." Answered Ric.

"Oh man, its cold! I'm gonna go microwave this!" The young man said, rushing off to the kitchen with the entire platter of chicken.

Ric was about to protest Leroy running through his house without permission or supervision, but the doorbell ringing cut him off.

He hurried over and opened the door, to be greeted with a tilted head, wide eyes, and enormous creepy smile from a young woman with her usual teal t–shirt and jeans.

"Hi…I love you." The girl said.

"He-hello, Laina." Ric replied, smiling even as shudders went down his spine. The girl honestly terrified him, and he had good reason to be frightened of her. She wasn't just a clingy girlfriend, but had often used threats of violence or death to hold onto her boyfriends. He had been conflicted over inviting her. In the end, he only had because she would have found out about it anyways and would have come - despite not being invited - and would have been pissed at him. He didn't want such an unstable person angry with him at any rate.

She came in, her eyes never leaving his face. She started walking toward him as he nervously backed up. "I'm glad you invited me. You're really cute today." She said, still smiling.

Ric felt his chest tighten. He was very nervous around her; although he could restrain her easily if she suddenly launched herself at him, her smile and eyes were horribly unnerving.

He was saved as Leroy scurried back into the room with his mouth full of chicken and the now-half-empty platter in his hands. He saw Laina as he scurried past the two, and his eyes widened; he too was well aware of Laina's tendencies. He hurried back into the living room, probably to hide somewhere.

"Ah…Leroy said he wanted to talk to you. He was telling me how he saw your last video. Man, he couldn't stop talking about how cute he thought you looked in it." Ric lied nervously.

"Really? Leroy? I never thought of him like that…but I guess…now that I do think of it that way…we have so much in common…We must be soul mates. Do you think so? I'm right, aren't I? Leroy and I are destined, right?"

"I-I don't know much about relationships. Besides, that's something you have to find out on your own, right?" Ric said, trying to get the girl away from him while not dooming his fellow meme to the fate of Laina.

"You're right…So relationship savvy. It almost makes me wish that YOU were my soul mate…But no, I have to remain faithful to my beloved. I'll go find him. Leroy? Leroyyyyyyyy…" The girl called out as she headed into the living room.

Ric watched her leave, shaking off the last of the chills as the doorbell rang again. He opened the door and a young girl with pigtails and a retainer bounced in, tightly clutching three Goosebumps books.

"Ermahgerd! Tis paty iss sooooooo coorl! (Translation: This party is soooo cool!)" The girl exclaimed happily. "Yur haws iss soo prittty! (Your house is soo pretty!) I broght mah berks!(I brought my books!) Wanner reed wan?(Wanna read one?)"

"Er…no thank you. I'm good." Ric said, struggling to understand the girl. Although her retainer impairing her speech could be a bit annoying at times, it wasn't her fault. And anyways, under the lisp she was a very sweet girl, and pleasant to be around. Even if all she wanted to talk about was books, which she was fanatically obsessed with.

"I'mer seeh whart berks yuh harv!(I'ma see what books you have!)" The girl exclaimed, hurrying into his living room to examine his bookshelves. He could hear her occasionally exclaim over a familiar title or one that looked interesting with cries of "Ermahgerd!(Oh my god!)" or "Ah lurv thirs berk!(I love this book!)"

He chuckled to himself, listening to her. She was so adorable. He had never seen such a bookworm before. He always wanted to tug one of her pigtails or tousle her hair, but he wasn't very close to her yet. Such a gesture wouldn't be acceptable from someone she hardly knew. He made a mental note to discuss books with her later in the evening; he wanted to get closer to her. It wasn't like he was attracted to her; actually, it was more like he had a bit of a big brother complex whenever he interacted with her.

There was a sound at the door – not knocking or the doorbell ringing, but more of a scratching noise. He could guess which guest it was, as he hurried over to answer the door.

Catz: What have I done.

I honestly don't know if anyone else has written a fanfiction about memes quite like this one, but if not, it needed to exist. So here it is!

I'll be getting into some of the other meme's in later chapters, so stay tuned!

By the way, can you guess who's at the door? Leave a guess in the reviews! Or review the story.

Oh, and yeah, I know this isn't really mythology, but there's no meme category, and it's internet lore. Lore, Mythology…almost in the same realm. Close as I can get it … Sorry about that!

Hope you enjoyed this little bit of randomness, skittles!


	2. More guests!

The scratching got more frantic, and Ric hurried toward it.

When he was about three steps away, the door suddenly flew into the house with a loud CRACK, soaring into the wall opposite to the now-doorless doorway, cracking into three pieces upon impact, an explosion of splinters flying from the fracture lines.

Ric stood shell-shocked, hand still extended from reaching for the knob. The door had narrowly missed him. His heart was thumping from the startle reflex. After a second to recover, a thought came to mind; 'Who…?"

That question was answer momentarily as Moon Moon trotted in. "I did a thing, Master! The thing!"

Ric groaned inwardly. He had not invited the derpy husky for this very reason – his dangerous stupidity. He called everyone "Master," perhaps wondering who quite his owner was. But, alas, Moon Moon was a meme. He belonged to everyone, in a sense. So, he was, in fact, correct in his manner of addressing everyone as his master. Go figure.

Behind the husky trotted in another canine through the still-smoking doorframe. The Shiba Inus surveyed the room before addressing Ric.

"Such destruction. Much party. Good start. Brought moon friend. Wow."

Ric inferred from this that Doge was joking about this being a wild party, as part of his house had already been destroyed, suggesting this was a good way to start a party. Also, he recognized that Doge had brought Moon Moon as a guest to the party.

He hadn't expected this, but it wasn't out of character for Doge. Doge was a bit derpy too (nowhere near Moon Moon, of course), and it would figure he would invite someone such as Moon Moon; they were good friends, after all, and parties are always more fun with friends. It was possible Doge didn't even realize he shouldn't have brought Moon Moon; he sometimes seemed to lack common sense.

Ric stared a bit morosely at the broken door. Then he decided to forget about it for now. He could always ask the author to write him in a new one later, and the night was warm and bug-free; the lack of a door would not cause discomfort to him or the party-goers.

Moon Moon and Doge had trotted into the living room to join the main party, and Ric heard a squeal of "Dorggies!" (Doggies!) He heard muffled exclamations of "Master! Watch me do a thing!" as sounds of tail-chasing ensued, and "Wow. Such tight hug. Much suffocation. Help."

He was about to head into the living room to check up on the party, but suddenly a loud cry of "DR. OCTOGONAPUS! BLARGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" caught his attention. Moments later, his attention was diverted to observing the ash pile that was once a door and scotched back wall behind the spots in his vision; all products of the blinding blue blast of pure energy emitted by Mr. Octogonapus just a moment ago.

As his vision cleared, he turned to face the hovering redhead, who was grinning at him behind his dark sunglasses. The tendrils behind him swayed slightly as he hovered in place.

Behind him, a young man walked in, adjusting his New Era Red Sox 'A-TOOTH' brown fitted hat as he observed the smoldering ash pile. He turned to Ric.

"Hey man, do you have any beer?"

"No, sorry. There's punch on the table, though." Ric replied, somehow keeping his photogenic composure. He had NOT invited Dr. Octogonapus or Scumbag Steve for obvious reasons : because they were both douchebags. He tried to avoid them as much as possible, ever since Dr. Octo had nearly blown him up (an "accident", he had claimed, but he was snickering as he apologized) and Steve had stolen his iPhone.

He glanced at the two, deciding to let them stay. This was for a variety of reasons, the first being he didn't want to cause a scene. He knew he could force them out the door; Steve was a teenager not half his strength (Ric ran in marathons, after all), and Dr. Octogonapus, despite his mastering of the Shoop Da Whoop and tentacles, was only half his size when he wasn't hovering, and a slight man. However, even if he got them out, it didn't ensure they would leave, and he didn't want to have to call the cops to get them away; it would cause a scene and ruin the mood of the party. Lastly, Dr. Octo didn't have any weapons on him, which probably meant he didn't intend on completely obliterating Ric's house. That demonstration of the Shoop Da Whoop was probably just his making an entrance.

Besides, when Dr. Octo wasn't constantly firing his lazer or shooting at people or property with a various assortment of weaponry, and Steve wasn't stealing stuff; they could add quite a bit of life to a party.

Dr. Octo floated into the living room, followed by Steve. Groaning inwardly, Ric followed the two party crashers into the party room, hoping to limit any further destruction of his house.


	3. Lover's Quarrel

Ric walked into the living room and was greeted with screams from across said room. Leroy was being pinned to the ground by Laina. Ric hurried over.

"Everything…Ok, Laina?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. I just found Leroy hiding behind the couch. When I found him, he tried to climb out the window. My little boo-bear is so silly! But I caught him. He's mine now. Forever."

"Help me…" Leroy gasped, looking up at Ric.

Alas, there was nothing poor Ric could do. The only way Laina could be stopped when she was like this was if someone professed their love to her, and no one in their right mind would want into a relationship with the Overly Attached Girlfriend; lest of all Ric.

Fortunately for Leroy, there were several people of infirm mind in the room.

"Hey, babe, why don't you forget that loser? You're too cute for him anyways." Steve whispered to Laina, leaning down to her.

"Oh, you're such a charmer. But Leroy is my future husband!" Laina explained to Steve.

He pulled her by the arm to her feet anyways. Leroy, now able to breathe without Laina's knee in his stomach, shouted a sentence toward Laina that is only suitable to be typed in an M-rated fanfiction before running to Ric's basement. The entire room stood a bit shocked, and even Laina, unshakeable as she usually was, looked a bit hurt.

"I-I'm sure he's joking…" She muttered, turning away from Steve.

"No, he's not. But you deserve better than that scumbag. You're too wonderful for him." Steve said, (though he had no room to be calling anyone a scumbag) putting a hand on Laina's shoulder.

Laina turned around with stars in her eyes.

"When I woke up this morning, I just knew I would meet my soul mate today. I thought it was Leroy, but…I guess he just wasn't the one. But…I feel something between us. It must be written in the stars, right? We're soul mates?" Laina said, staring into Steve's eyes.

"Sure, babe." Steve chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

Ric watched Laina staring up at him, mesmerized, and felt bad for the girl. He had known girls before that got into relationships with Steve, and it always ended quickly and with a lot of heartbreak. Steve usually stole a lot of their stuff and slept with their friends. He wished he could just pull Laina aside and tell her to stay away from Steve, save her the heartbreak later, but knew that it wouldn't be any good to try to reason with the girl while she was so star-crossed.

He was distracted from the pity he felt for the girl as he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to be met with a cocked head with adorable pigtails.

"Whert ders #%^ mern? I herd Lerroy ser it, bert I dernt ner whert it merns, ernd I cernt fird it in yer dishernary." ("What does #%^ mean? I heard Leroy say it, but I don't know what it means, and I can't find it in your dictionary."

"I…I actually don't know either." Ric muttered. He knew perfectly well what that word meant; however, such a word didn't befit a girl with pigtails. "Hey, have you read Ella Enchanted, by Gail Carson Levine?" He asked, hoping to distract the young girl from defining profanity with the topic of literature.

"Ermahgerd! (Oh my god!) Yers!(Yes!) Thert berk ers wern of mer fervrites, erts ermazing!( That book is one of my favorites, it's amazing!)" Exclaimed the girl, her lisp getting more pronounced in her excitement. Relived to have distracted her, Ric sat down with her as she started a lengthy explanation of the book's plot. Ric only knew the title from watching the movie a few years back with his younger cousin (she had insisted on being taken to the theater for her birthday), and, as he listened, it became apparent the book was worlds apart from the movie. Ric listened to the excited rendition of the novel's plot as he surveyed the room.

Doge and Moon Moon were chasing each other through the house, Dr. Octagonapus was hovering in place, looking derpy, Laina and Steve were talking; Steve having slung an arm around Laina's shoulders, Laina holding his hand. Leroy was, assumedly, still hiding in the basement.

"Ert wers rearly cuerl! (It was really cool!)" Exclaimed the girl beside him.

Steve turned from his nearly-distracted state back to her. "Sounds like it." He agreed, listening to her squee and exclaim over little details of the plot like twilight fangirls squee and exclaim over the little details of Edward's/Jacob's/Edward and Jacob's face's.

He sat back, content to listen to the girl, but still wary of the evening that awaited him.

Catz: It hasn't even started yet, Ric.

It hasn't even started yet.


End file.
